


The King's Special Play-Thing

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Diapers, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, Wetting, baby talk, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Thorin has to remind Kíli that he's just not ready to be a grown-up dwarf yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Special Play-Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts).



> WARNING: This fic contains elements of Age Play and Infantilism including nappies and wetting. If this is not your cup of tea then DO NOT READ! PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE EMBARKING ON THIS SMUT FILLED JOURNEY! YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> For Witchesdelite who needed some cheering up so asked for Kíli being humiliated and dominated by Thorin with some water-sports and spanking. And I heard age play! ^_^

 

“Will you have another drink Thorin?” Dwalin asked, clasping his friend on the shoulder. It was still relatively early, the tavern alive with music and laughter.

“No thank-you my friend,” Thorin replied with a smile, taking his cloak from the rack. “I am afraid I must get home.”

“Ah come on!” Nori said laughing. “The night is still so young. Stay for one more.” Thorin smiled majestically before draining the last of his pint.

“Another time perhaps,” Thorin said with a devious twinkle in his eyes. “I am afraid I have a rather pressing matter that needs my attention. I hope you all have a wonderful evening.”

With that he turned around and walked out into the night. Thorin looked up at the glorious night sky. So many stars. But they were not nearly as beautiful as the sight that was waiting for him back at home. Thorin opened the door to his small rooms; hardly fit for a king, but the contents more than made up for it. The moment he walked through the door he grinned deviously as the sound of delicate sobbing.

“How are we doing my baby?” Thorin asked mockingly. “I was expecting you to be asleep by now.” Thorin wandered over to his bed, taking in the more gorgeous sight in all of Middle Earth.

His littlest nephew was exactly where he had left him. His wrists were tied together, secured to the bed with a long silk scarf. Kíli was face-down on the bed, crying into a pillow, thrusting desperately into the mattress. His skin was bare except for a padded nappy that covered his naughty area, looking significantly damper than it had been when Thorin had left. The lost king sat down on his bed stroking his nephew, starting from his soft hair, flowing across the pillow, down the silky skin of his back coated in a thick layer of sweat, before patting his padded bottom lightly, loving the whimper that came from him.

“…Uncle…”

“Yes darling, it’s me.” Thorin flipped Kíli over to look at his pretty face. The poor boy was panting; his face flushed red, tears streaming down his face. “You’re up awfully late little boy. Little boys like you need their rest.” Kili just whined in response thrusting his hips, trying to encourage Thorin to move his hands further down his body. His uncle simply smirked at his desperate, whimpering mess of a nephew, teasing him by running his fingers lightly over his covered groin.

“Do you need your nappy changed love?” Thorin asks- his voice evil and condescending, loving the way Kili squirmed in humiliation, his exposed skin flushing completely red. “Has my little baby wet himself? Hm?” Kíli shut his eyes tight, more tears flowing down his beautiful face.

“Uncle please…”

“Please what little one?” Kíli just moaned again, squirming on the bed, desperately trying to get Thorin to touch him properly. “Do you need your nappy changed sweet one?”

Kili sighed, closing his eyes. There was only one way to get Thorin to touch him.

“Yes Uncle,” He said quietly.

“Speak up darling.” Thorin let go of Kíli’s crotch, reclining on the bed next to his squirming nephew.

“Yes Uncle,” Kíli said, much louder this time. “I’ve been a naughty baby. I’ve wet my nappy.” Thorin tutted, sliding down the bed, kneeling in-between Kíli spread legs.

“You have not been naughty baby. Not at all. Good babies wet their nappies. Naughty babies are the ones who do not tell their carers when they wet themselves.”

“Thorin,” Kíli said exasperated. “How long do I have to do this for?” Kíli could tell from his Uncle’s expression that he really should not have asked. His Uncle slapped his thigh hard making him scream in pain.

“You behaved like a naughty child today,” Thorin said sternly. “If you behave like a naughty, reckless infant then I shall treat you like one. And reckless infants need to be taken care of. They cannot be trusted to run off on their own. When you learn to behave like a big boy you can have some big boy privileges back.” Thorin slapped his thigh again, soothing the red mark he left. “Now I’ll ask you again- do you need your nappy changed?”

Kíli wriggled on the bed, feeling the cloth squish against him.

“Yes Thorin,” He said again, hoping it would be the last time. He could not deny that he did love the humiliation from his uncle. He was almost ashamed by the way it made his blood rush and his heart pound. But right now he just wanted his uncle to touch his cock! “I’ve wet my nappy. Can you change me please?”

“Of course I can darling,” Thorin said with a wink. “You only needed to ask!” Luckily for Kíli, the king missed his nephew rolling his eyes.

Thorin spread Kíli’s legs out further, unpinning the damp cloth. He smiled contently as Kíli was bared to his dark, devious stare. His pretty little cock was trapped in a metal chastity cage, leaking and twitching, desperate to get hard. Thorin let his fingers brush against his perineum, trailing to finger the base of the hard metal plug he had stuffed up his nephew’s rear end, keeping him stretched and wet, trapping his spent seed from earlier in the day. Thorin tugged at the plug, thrusting it in and out slowly, almost torturing the randy young dwarf. He pressed the plug hard against Kíli’s sweet spot, loving the sweet, desperate whimpers it pulled from his lover.

“Please Thorin,” Kíli begged. “Take off the cage? Please let me come!” Thorin let go of the plug making Kíli groan in disappointment. He climbed up Kíli’s body, grabbing his long hair and kissing him passionately. He pulled back, slowly, glaring into Kíli’s big, adorable eyes. He looked so sweet. So innocent.

“But darling,” Thorin said, his voice so deep it was nearly a snarl. “Only big boys get to play with their naughty parts.”

Kíli screamed loudly, pulling furiously at his bonds, thrashing side to side on the bed, bucking up into his Uncle. Despite his nephews much smaller frame Thorin almost found himself thrown onto the floor. Luckily he was able to control his nephew, pinning him down to the bed.

“Kíli stop that now!” Thorin roared, pinning his struggling nephew down, kneeling on top of him on all fours. “Stop it! Or you will not be allowed to come for the rest of the week!”

Kíli stilled at this, stopping his tantrum. He knew Thorin was serious. But he could not stop whimpering.

“Please Thorin,” He begged. He would say it again and again even if he knew it would not do any good. “I need to come. Please let me come!”

Thorin took pity on Kíli, making soothing noises and stroking his soft hair, leaving sweet butterfly kisses over his face and neck.

“It’s alright baby,” He whispered calmly. “Just calm down. I’m here, it’s alright.” Kíli did calm down, his whines fading into the most adorable sniffles. Thorin went back down between Kíli’s legs, lifting his nephew’s hips off of his wet nappy and placing them on the shoulders. “I’ll make you a deal sweetheart. If you lay still and take Uncle’s cock like a good boy then you shall be rewarded. After I have punished you for your tantrum I shall reward you for your good behaviour.”

“Do you promise Uncle?” Kíli asked, sounding to the entire world like a small child begging for sweets.

“Of course baby,” Thorin said, tugging on the plug once more. “Are you ready for Uncle’s cock?” Kíli moaned in response, furiously nodding his head.

Thorin pulled out the warm metal plug, loving the wet noise it made as it left the young boy. He positioned his cock in-between Kíli’s legs, the wet nappy still squishing beneath them, wet with Kíli’s piss and come. Thorin pushed his thick, hard cock against the stretched ring of muscle, grunting like a beast as he entered the wet heat.

“Fuck baby…” Thorin gasped. “You’re so wet. You dirty, dirty boy!”

“Yes Uncle,” Kíli said breathlessly. He might not be able to come from the fucking, but that did not mean he could not enjoy it. “I’ve been very, very naughty. Punish me with you fat cock!”

Thorin growled, grabbing Kíli’s hair, pulling it harshly and making him squeal. He began to thrust with tremendous force, taking his nephew hard and fast, pounding into him with more strength than he could muster while pounding metal at his forge.

“This is hardly a punishment darling,” Thorin growled into Kíli’s ear, biting down hard on his lobe. “I can tell how much you are enjoying it. I know how much you love cock you little slut!” Kíli did not think it was possible but his uncle began to thrust even harder inside him, rubbing against his sweet spot with each movement.

“I do Uncle,” Kíli said, trying to talk his guardian closer to his peak. “I’m such a dirty whore. I love cock so much! I cannot help I. I’m addicted to the taste, the smell; the way it feels inside me. But no-ones cock is as wonderful as yours. No one can make me fall apart like you can. Only your cock is fat enough to make me feel full enough!” Kíli clenched around his uncle, trying to get some revenge in the smallest way possible.

“I know baby,” Thorin said, almost smugly despite panting and sweating with pleasure. “You’re mine! No-one else will ever know the glory of your hot, tight body. You will always be mine.”

“Show me I am yours Uncle,” Kíli asked, pushing back against him. “Come inside me. Bless me with your seed!”

Thorin did.

He roared out his orgasm with one particularly hard thrust that slammed Kíli’s head back into the headboard making him squeal with pain. Thorin pulled his softening cock from the younger crawling up to him to kiss the forming bruise on the back of his head.

“Sorry baby,” He panted, still trying to regain the ability to breathe properly. “I got a little carried away there.”

“You always do love,” Kíli said with a rather sarcastic glare. “I’m used to it.” Thorin laughed, nuzzling into Kíli to give him a tender kiss. “So uncle, have I earned my reward?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course darling!” Thorin said with a sincerer smile. “You did very well.” Kíli practically squealed with delight, craning his neck to kiss his lover. “But first darling,” Thorin said pushing Kíli back down, pinning him underneath him. “I have to punish you for your tantrum.”

Thorin finally pulled the wet nappy out from underneath his nephew, folding it up and wrapping it before placing it in a bag. He took an old rag and began to wipe Kíli clean, laughing as he watched his nephew squirm. After he had cleaned Kíli up he flipped him over, the silk bonds long enough for this to be done with ease. The king caressed the younger’s bottom running his finger through the crease, feeling his own release clinging to his fingertips. He raised his palm and slapped Kíli’s bottom hard leaving a harsh red hand print on a perfect buttock.

“You were a very naughty boy today Kíli,” Said Thorin, his voice steady as if he truly was talking to a heedless child. “And your tantrum has not made me think that you are ready to be a big boy again.” He slapped Kíli five more times making the boy whine. “Will you take your punishment baby?”

“Yes Thorin,” Kíli said, beginning the speech he repeated far too often. “I’ve been a very naughty boy and I deserve a red bottom. Can I please have a spanking to help me think about my behaviour?” Thorin hummed in delight, reaching down to rub his own cock. If he were a younger dwarf he would definitely be getting hard again.

“Of course you can baby,” Thorin said smiling. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a large wooden paddle. He ran the solid wood over the already reddening backside, loving the whimpers of fear it pulled from the helpless boy. Both Kíli and Fíli had feared the same paddle ever since they were children. Once Thorin had retrieved it there was no turning back. No matter how much begging came from the young dwarflings, once Thorin was wielding the wooden-terror he would not put it down until the brothers were whimpering, their bottoms were red as roses.

Thorin brought the paddle down on the soft flesh, the loud smack it made louder than the cry it brought from his nephew. He brought the paddle down again and again, over and over, watching the bottom turn pink before turning an angry red. He coated the young dwarf’s bottom and thighs with angry marks, pain shooting through Kíli’s smaller body. He bit his lip to stop himself crying out, tears streaming down his face. His bottom was on fire and the delicate flesh of his cock keep catching on the metal of the cage. It was torture. Delicious torture.

Thorin loved spanking Kíli almost as much as Kíli loved to be spanked. He loved the beautiful noises he made, the beautiful colours his bottom became. It had made harsh purple his favourite colour. Sometimes he made Kíli wear dark purple the day after a spanking. No-one else could figure out why, but Kíli would spend the entire day paranoid and squirming in humiliation. It also meant that Kíli would agree to wear his nappy the next day without any fuss or tantrums. The soft cloth of the nappy was very soothing on his sore backside.

Thorin delivered ten more hard strokes on Kíli’s bottom, each one echoing louder than the last, before he threw the paddle down on the floor, Kíli letting out a heavy sigh as he heard the crash of the paddle on the floor. Thorin leaned down and licked the bruises forming along Kíli’s backside, his hand reached underneath to fiddle with the cage.

“Have you learnt your lesson Kíli?” Thorin asked, his fingers teasing with the trapped flesh.

“Yes Uncle,” Kíli croaked; his voice hoarse from crying. “I’ll be a good boy. I promise!”

“Alright darling,” Thorin said soothingly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, no bigger than his thumb nail. He slipped it into the tiny lock and final freed his nephews weeping, sore cock, throwing the cage onto the floor next to the paddle. Thorin turned Kíli onto his side, not wanting to punish his sore bottom anymore by making him lie on it, and wrapped his large hand around Kíli adorably small cock.

The young one was hard within seconds, whimpering and thrusting up into his Uncle’s grip.

“Thank-you Thorin!” He cried passionately. “I’ll behave like a big boy from now on. I honestly will!”

“I do not believe that for a second my little lamb,” Thorin purred into his ear. “If you behaved like a big boy all the time you would start to miss our special playtime. Cry as much as you like little Kee but I know how much you like it when I dominate you like this, when I take care of you the way I do. You cannot hide the way your skin flushes or the way your eyes glaze over. I can tell it arouses you. Your pretty little cock cannot tell the lies your mouth can!”

Thorin sucked one of his large fingers into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before pressing it insistently in-between Kíli’s bruised cheeks. The finger entered the loose hole with ease, lubricated by the King’s come, making Kíli feel dirty and wanted. He tugged at the silk bonds, longing to cling to his Uncle, to feel the hard, toned dwarf that was so skilled at pleasing his desperate little body. Instead he thrust back against the finger, screaming when Thorin finally touched the special place inside him that he needed to finally find release. Within seconds Kíli shot his seed all over his Uncle’s hand, tainting his precious rings with the evidence of his pleasure.

Thorin raised his soiled fingers to Kíli’s panting mouth, thrusting them inside with the same force he had used on his arse. Only when the fingers were completely cleaned of the white, thick fluid did Thorin finally release his young nephews bonds. Kíli stretched his hands up to the ceiling before collapsing on the bed, limp and sated.

Thorin climbed off the bed, walking over to the wash basin to clean his body of sweat and come. He slipped stealthily into his sleep clothes and poked the dying fire a few times before heading back to the bed. He stared endearingly at Kíli who had already fallen asleep, his limbs spread out, taking all the space his small body possibly could. Thorin went to retrieve a glass of water before gently nudging Kíli awake. The young dwarf simply groaned in response, refusing to be of any help.

“Now, now baby,” Thorin said quietly but firmly. “Now is not the time to be stroppy. I know you are tired but you must do as Uncle says. Isn’t that right?” Kíli sat up wearily, taking the water and drinking it in steady well-proportioned gulps. “Good boy,” Thorin praised, kissing Kíli’s forehead tenderly.

Kíli placed the now empty glass on the bedside table before nuzzling into his Uncle’s side. Thorin laid Kíli back down on the bed but the dwarf’s arms hand wrapped around him, clinging to him tight.

“Just a moment Kíli,” He said, trying to untangle himself. “One more thing then it’ll be bedtime. I promise.”

Thorin went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a fresh clean nappy. Kíli did not bother to protest or encourage when Thorin knelt between his legs for the final time, spreading his knees open. Thorin was right- Uncle knew best what was good for him. Kíli giggled slightly as Thorin sprinkled his private area with powder, tickling his secrets. He sighed contently as Thorin pinned the material together, giving him a sense of security and comfort.

Kíli held out his arms to Thorin like a small child who wanted to be picked up. His Uncle obliged him, folding the younger into his arms and pulling the thick covers over the two bodies. Thorin stroked his nephew’s hair, rocking him gently as he slept. Kíli was here, safe in his arms. Where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't leave a comment then Kíli gets punished ;-)


End file.
